Shopping for Gundams.
by KardLark
Summary: Heero Yuy...mall....Hyper School girl...crush...Duo likes girl....yeah that says enough! Pretty Funny! And VERRRRRY dramatic scene for the ending!!! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note:While this fic has Duo and Heero Yuy in it the story revolves around Lilki! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: SHOPPING  
  
It was one warm sunny day that Duo convinced Heero to actually go out in public near other people. Most would probably avoid such a cold unfeeling person once they gave him as much as one glance...but I guess some people just don't get it...SOME PEOPLE would rather CHASE HIM AROUND like some love stricken school girl! But in this case I suppose that would be right....after all she IS a love stricken school girl...who is SHE you ask? Well it all started on that day when Duo and Heero headed for the mall.........................................................  
  
  
  
"Come ON, Heero! This'll be fun! Just you wait! You'll find out!" Heero only replied to Duo with silence as he climbed into the jeep that Duo had just bought. The top was off of the jeep concidering it was such a hot day...but still, Heero liked the shadow better then the sun.  
  
As the car sped along (Heero driving...) Heero actually began to enjoy the ride! He felt it was pleasant...the cool air...the speed of the car...the quiet...  
  
Just then they stopped at a stop light and a car full of teenage girls pulled up next to them, the stereo blasting something terrible like "Oops they're Bigger again", uh, I mean "Oops I did it again"  
  
Heero's left eye twitched and his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, but he said nothing and stared straight ahead. Duo didn't seem to mind the noise. He didn't even seem to notice, that is until a smaller sized teen girl sitting in the passenger seat on the car leaned out the window and yelled to Heero. "Hey! Ya' know if the mall is around here somewhere!?!?" Heero didn't answer but keep staring straight ahead. Duo leaned forward to look and see who was talking but as soon as his eyes came in contact with a pair of big blue ones  
  
Duo's face flushed red and he sat frozen.  
  
"Hey!" The girl yelled again brushing back her gold hair. "Do YOU know where the mall is!?"  
  
Duo sat frozen and blushing.  
  
The girl sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Lemme guess...No hablo ingles?!"  
  
Duo shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Uh...I-It's...Mall...there...two...left....parking...lot....level..."  
  
"HUUUUH!?" The girl said confused.  
  
Duo smacked himself. "The mall, take two lefts from this light on and you'll hit the first level of the parking lot."  
  
"Oh, Thanks bunches!" The Girl said and smiled and sat back down as the light turned green the car sped off and Duo sat smiling in a daze.  
  
(Chibi Duo with hearts floating up and Chibi Heero Yuy poping the heart bubbles...)  
  
"I think this is gonna be one GREAT day at the mall!" Duo said with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Heero only sighed in disgust and drove on.... 


	2. Clueless

Chapter 2: Clueless  
  
  
  
After FINALLY finding a parking spot somewhere NEAR the mall (ok a block away, it was CROWDED!) Duo and Heero reached the mall entrance.  
  
"Now where did they head off to..." Duo mumbled to himself.  
  
"What?" Heero said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"N-Nothing, lets just look around."  
  
A short while later after looking at video games and Cds and in the toy store...  
  
(Duo buying Gundam toys^.^)  
  
"KUNG-FU HAMPSTERS! YEEEEEEEEEE!" Duo and Heero were suddenly pelted by a tiny singing hampster toy's spinning nunchucks, as the girl from the car outside giggled incessantly.  
  
"It sings kung-fu fighting...."  
  
Duo immediately turned a dark shade of red as the girl giggled.  
  
"I 'member YOU GUYS!" She turned to Heero " 'specially you..."  
  
Heero backed away a little feeling uneasy and annoyed at the same time.  
  
"WEEEEEEELLLLLL....since we're all here anywayssss....." A mischevious grin spred accross her face.  
  
"LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!" She grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him out of the store, Duo following.  
  
"W-wait!" Duo said running after them. "I-I don't even know your name..."  
  
"Oh." The girl said looking up at Duo. "My names Lilki. Buuuuuutttt......all my friends call me FWOGGY!"  
  
Heero attempted to move away, but Lilki held on tighter.  
  
"Froggy?"  
  
"Nu-uh, F-W-O-GG-Y! Say it right now!"  
  
"W-why do they call you Fwoggy?"  
  
Lilki smiled again and pulled out a toy magic wand and pointed it at Duo.  
  
"YOU A FWOGGY!!!!!!!"  
  
She then started to hit him with it, trying to turn him into a frog. After a minute of this she was giggling so much she fell to the ground and dropped the wand.  
  
Duo felt the back of his head. That hurt...but... oh, well.  
  
Lilki, er, Fwoggy looked up at Duo. "I went into the CANDY STORE before the toy store!!! Can you teeeeelllll?" Duo flushed a little and helped her back to her feet.  
  
"You really need to be more careful."  
  
Lilki scrunched her mouth up and looked a little mad. "Fine then, I'll just go hang out with the guy here who REALLY LIKES ME!!!" Fwoggy ran after Heero (who was running for dear life.) And grabbed his arm tightly.  
  
Duo looked after the two of them. "B-but...I like you..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where'd ya go?  
  
Fwoggy continued to pester Heero and act as hyper as ever when they reached the pet shop.  
  
"AAWWWWWWOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Lilki screamed. "LOOOKIT'!!!!! PUPPPPPPPYYYYY DOGS!!!!!!"  
  
She then took off into the pet shop dragging Heero behind.  
  
Heero turned to look for Duo but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Funny that..." Heero mumbled under his breath. He knew Duo wasn't the type just to take off out of no where...especially if there was a cute girl involved. Heero then turned to walk out of the store when Fwoggy ran up and grabbed his arm and shoved a kitten in his face.  
  
"LOOKIT' DA KITTTTTYYYYY!!!!!!" The kitten looked up at Heero and meowed.  
  
For a moment they all stood in silence, then the kitten went flying off trying to run from Lilki and ran straight for Heero, first over the head, then down the shirt, down the leg back up the shirt...and did I remember to say that Fwoggy was chasing after it this whole time....heh, yeah...quite a sight!  
  
Finally after about 15 minutes of chasing and about 256 scars on Heero Yuy later Lilki had the kitten once again. She held it up and giggled "Isa kitty caaaat....." She giggled again and held the small cat up to her chest. The kitten looked up and Lilki then to her red tanktop then to Lilki....and well, ya know what they say! Curiosity KILLED the CAT! The kitten stuck his head right down Lilki's shirt!  
  
"WAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAAAAADDDD KITTTTTYYY!!!!" Lilki was shouting.  
  
"BAD KITTY BAD KITTY BAD BAD BAD!!!!!"  
  
Finally with a "POP" the kitten's head came back out. Lilki stared hard at the kitten. The kitten only yawned and fell asleep.  
  
"Oh, like I'm gonna fall for THAT cute act...believe ME kitty....I invented that act..." Lilki said, putting the kitten into its cage once again. It was then that Lilki, um, Fwoggy noticed Heero scooting quietly out of the store.  
  
"HEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO!!!!!" Lilki yelled running for him, and before Heero could even turn to run "WA-BAM!" She tackled him and he was stuck face first to the floor with Fwoggy giggled and gasping for breath next to him.  
  
"Hey!" She said with a start, jumping up. "Where'd that other guy go? He was here....wasn't he?"  
  
Heero took to his feet also. "You mean Duo. Yes, before we came here I noticed he was no longer with us....it's not like him at all..."  
  
Lilki looked down to the ground for a moment in total silence (Yeah, I know, WEIRD!)  
  
"Well...he probably just, um, just....went to another store! Uh, right Heero?" Lilki turned to face Heero.  
  
"I..really don't think so. It's just not like him."  
  
"Weeeeeellll.....ya know what THAT means! WE GOTTA GO INTO EVERY SINGLE STORE IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE MALL TILLS WE FINDS HIM!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Waitaminute! I-" Was all Heero could get out before Lilki once again grabbed at Heero and pulled him out of the store into the mall.  
  
"Nooooowwww....where should we start!?" Lilki said with a grin.  
  
Heero was gasping for breath and was almost going to answer Lilki when he saw Duo over Lilki's shoulder. His eyes seemed emotionless...and his body was limp.  
  
"Duo..?"  
  
Lilki jumped and turned around. "Where!?" then spotting him "OH! DUUUOOOO!!!! WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOOOUUUUUUU!" Lilki ran over and hugged him. Then moving her face close to his, smiled.  
  
"Where'd ya go, Duo?"  
  
Duo stood for a moment, still in a trance state then turned to look at Lilki and the Old Duo came flying back out! His face flushed the brightest shade of red you've ever seen and he jumped back throwing Lilki off.  
  
"I-I-....u-uhhhh...went t-to the....food court! ....y-yeah....thats it...u- uh..."  
  
Lilki smiled. "Seeeeeee Heero? Toldya he was 'k! Right?!" She grinned and looked up at Heero but Heero was glaring at Duo, something wasn't right about him....  
  
Duo glanced up to Heero and then away.  
  
"What are you hidding...." Heero said under a wisper. 


End file.
